I'd Do Anything
by lilm1991
Summary: This is a fanfic about my fav Naruto couple ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

I'd Do Anything! - ShikaIno FanFic  
Disclaimer: Shikamaru, Ino and any other characters i so happen to use do not belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (i think thats it, yea). The lyrics and song belong to Simple Plan.

Ino sat at her chair behind the counter, flipping through a magazine. She was bored, tired and just fed up with working that afternoon, she really wanted to be training with the boys. She smiled, thinking about Chouji complaining to Shikamaru because she wasn't there. Shikamaru's lazy comments made her giggle silently. God, how she loved that lazy shinobi. Sure, he was the laziest person she had ever met, but there was so much about him she loved, his smile, his voice that kept ringing in her head, his talent, his genious, his kind heart, and yes, she even liked the fact he was lazy.

+Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight+

She rested her head on the counter and sighed. "I wonder how they are... I haven't seen them in so lo-" she was cut off when she felt a presence behind her. It was familliar but it wasn't a Yamanaka, she was the only one home. A pair of hands covered her eyes, making her smile. "Good afternoon, Shikamaru" she said softly, listening to the familliar, deep sigh. "Good afternoon Ino, how'd you know it was me?" He asked, now standing on the other side of the counter, leaning on it a little and smiling sexily at her. She smiled herself and sat up straight. "heh, I know your chakra anywhere" she stated confidently.

+This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you+

Shikamaru smirked and leant over the counter to her, "well, I DID come to see you for a reason you know" he whispered slyly in her ear, she looked at him with a confused face. "Well, tell me already" Ino said, feeling a little jittery, she was wondering what it was he wanted to tell her. "I'll tell you when I feel like it, but first, think you can get me a bunch of red roses?" He asked, Ino was a little curious but still went out back and grabbed the best bunch she could find. She walked back and put them on the counter for him. "that'll be 20 yen" she said, taking the yen from him. He headed for the door, his hands in his pockets as usual. "wait! you forgot the roses!" Ino called, but it was too late, he had left and Ino noticed 

he had left something in the bunch of roses without her noticing.

+Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back  
So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting+

Ino picked up the small note and read it. 'Ino, sorry we haven't spent as much time together as we used to. But, I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come with me to the Ichiraku noodle bar sometime? Tell me your answer soon. xx Shikamaru' Ino starred at the note and the little x's at the end. She blushed furiously and squealed, he had gotten the roses for HER! She couldn't believe her luck! She picked up the roses and put them in the vase in her room, making sure there was plent of fresh water in there to keep them alive and pulled out her phone and instantly dialed Shikamaru's number.

This will be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I'd Do Anything! - ShikaIno FanFic Part Two!  
Recap Ah screw that, just read part one if ya don't remember, disclaimer is there too, couldn't be stuffedEnd Recap xD

Ino waited for Shikamaru to pick up. After reading the note she had become both nervous and excited! After a few rings he finally picked up. "Moshi moshi? (hello?) Nara Shikamaru here" he said calmly, Ino held back a squeal and blushed. "Moshi moshi, it's Ino" she said softly as she lay down on her bed and gazed dreamily out the window. "Ino, so what's up?" he asked as she turned onto her back. "Well, I read that note you sneaky thing, and I've decided. It sounds like a perfect idea." she replied, hearing him take a sharp, reather releived breath. "Awesome, so should I come get you at around 7pm?" he asked, he sounded rather hurried now. "Yes, that sounds perfect, then maybe after we can go look at the stars for a little while?" she asked hopefully as a smile curled her lips. "Definitly, I can't wait, so I'll see you then?" he asked, she imagined him smiling too. "Yes, syaonara. (bye.)" "Syaonara Ino" he said before they both hun up in unison.

+This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you+

Using all the time she had, Ino started getting ready. Putting her hair into a new style: Her usual fringe, now curled slightly, and her hair out, trailing beautifully around her. Her outfit was a black mini skirt, dark purple strapless mid drift shirt with a fishnet undershirt and her usual shoes on. She put a diamond necklace around her throat and looked in the mirror. "I'm so nervous..." She sighed to herself, eating a little bit of chocolate to calm herself down. She looked up at the clock on the wall. '6:55pm' it read, she gasped and decided she wasn't going to put on any make up that night.

+I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)+

She heard the doorbell ring as she hurried down the stairs, as soon as she opened the door her heart leapt. There was Shikamaru looking his best, he had his hair up in the usual style. But now, he had a pair of black pants, a greenish-grey shirt on with a black jacket over the top and his regular shoes on. She blushed slightly as their eyes met. "Good evening, Ino" he said rather gently, making her insides squirm. "Good-good evening Shi-Shikamaru" she 

stammered, allowing him to take her hand softly and close the door behind her as he lead her up the street towards the Ichikaru Noodle Bar for their first ever date.

+I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you+

After they had been to the Ichiraku for an hour, they had gone to Shikamaru's favorite hill to see the stars on such a clear, warm night. "Wow... this is so beautiful!" Ino stated, a huge smile on her face. "I guess... but not as beautiful as something else..." Shikamaru trailed off as he turned to face her. She looked into his eyes, stars from the sky reflected in hers. "Oh?" she said, getting a rather puzzled expression. Shikamaru leant in and put a hand on the opposite side of her face, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... And the truth is... Ino... I love you" he whispered tenderly as he gave her a gentle kiss on her silky-skinned cheek, causing her to blush more than ever.

+I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you+

"Oh... Shikamaru... I love you too..." she said breathlessly. He looked to the sky with a releaved smile on his face. Ino couldn't take it any longer. She threw her arms around the back of his neck, pushed her feet off the ground and kissed him lovingly on the lips, feeling him wrap his arms tightly around her waist and hold her close. She pulled back slowly and gazed into his eyes as he gazed into hers. "I love you so much, Shikamaru" Ino whispered as she rested her head sleepily on his shoulder, allowing him to pick her up and hold her bridal style in his strong, warm arms. "I love you so much, Ino" he whispered back before carrying the sleepy blode-haired girl back to her house, laying her down in her bed, kissing her goodnight and laying above the covers beside her. Both of them dreaming of each other all through the night.

The End


End file.
